(a) Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as an organic light emitting diode display and a liquid crystal display is commonly used. The display device includes a display panel including pixels displaying an image. In the display panel, as well as the pixels, a pad portion for input and output of signals used to control an operation of the display panel, and signal lines connected to the pad portion and transmitting the signals, are formed.
A flexible printed circuit film is bonded to a region (pad portion) where the pads are formed to transmit signals to the display panel. The display panel may include lighting pads to be used in a process for checking whether the pixels of the display panel are functioning normally before bonding of the flexible printed circuit film. An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) may be used for electrical connection and physical coupling between the flexible printed circuit film and the pad portion. The anisotropic conductive film is a film in which conductive particles are arranged in an insulating layer such as a resin. The resin of the anisotropic conductive film may be in a pre-cured state, or may be a thermosetting or photo-curing resin that is completely cured in a bonding process.
The number of signals transmitted to the display panel and the number of pads that transmit such signals are required to increase, in order to provide high resolution of the display device. It may be necessary to reduce the pad pitch in order to increase the number of pads.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.